Another HP Fanfic adventure thing...**
by Kyta Firenth
Summary: The beginning of a Loooooong fanfic i started today... more coming! love u all!


Disclaimer: all charactors are Rowlings and hers only, i take no credit. If i'm in danger of copyright infringement, please email me at scully@rosemagic.com and I will be happy to comply with whatever it takes-- this is just something I'm writing for fun...   
Kyta  
  
The sun disappeared behind the forest, and the sunlight glittered over the lake. The outline of three bodies sitting by the lakeside were visible in the dusk from the castle windows. It was picturesque-the three best friends laughing and talking together in the fresh air, the breeze ruffling the girl's hair, and the idea of a new year at Hogwarts fresh on their minds.  
What was invisible at the time was the approaching thunderstorm. The scent of rain had not yet reached their nostrils and the howling winds didn't reach the lake.   
Suddenly, a single streak of lightning bolted against the sky, and the three teenagers were instantly drenched in a downpour. Torrents of rain came down and disturbed the mirror-like surface of the lake. The three friends ran to the castle under Dumbledore's watchful gaze. He had been watching from the window in his office with a smile on his face, but with the storm, the smile quickly turned to a look of concern. Fear, almost, if Dumbledore knew fear. He suspected what nobody else knew-someone else had been watching the two wizards and the witch as well. Someone who did not have their best intentions at heart.   
  
***   
  
"Wormtail! Wormtail, did you see them run?" A foreboding voice questioned tinged with sinister amusement.   
"We will soon make them run harder, Crouch," answered another dark voice. "We will make them run harder than you ran after our master found out that you had not properly locked the one-way spell on the Portkey with that wretched Potter. You must really regret that-our master spoke so highly of you before that incident."   
The other man shuddered, remembering the pain he had to endure for that incident. After he had worked so hard to please him, that one little mistake had cost him more than just his praise. All the hard work just to let Potter escape once more from their clutches. He trembled, remembering his master's wrath. At least he served a forgiving master and after only two months of shame and pain, was allowed once more the privilege and status of doing these special missions.   
"Yes, I committed such an unforgivable error.   
"We almost had Potter conquered, and then we could have gone for the school. Without Potter, the school is ours."  
"But, Wormtail, what about Dumbledore? Do you think our master actually..."  
"What?"  
"Does he...fear Dumbledore?"  
At that instant, both men fell to the ground, their bodies convulsing with a searing pain. It seemed endless. Both of them felt the pain would never end and that their bodies could never fall into the bliss of unconsciousness. They continued, paralyzed with this pain until a lightning bolt illuminated the sky and they saw the source. Voldemort towered over them.   
"How dare you! Never, NEVER even ask if I have any fear. Never!" The words sounded as if they came from miles away and each word dripped with uncontrolled anger, although Voldemort did not even talk with a raised voice. With a flick of his wand, the spell was broken. Barty Crouch, the first man, was dead. Wormtail was unconscious. Without a second glance, Voldemort vanished, knowing well that somehow Petigrew would make his way back to his hideout and dispose of Crouch's body.   
  
***   
  
Three wet teenagers bounded up the stairs to the Gryffindor wing. Practically shouting the password "Bloopersnout" to the Fat Lady, they collapsed onto the couches in the common room, full of energy and laughter. It had been such a wonderful day, and they had a wonderful time talking and throwing rocks into the lake.   
Suddenly, Harry's eyes came out of focus, and he bent over in pain, hands clutching his forehead.   
"Owww!" he blurted out, unaware that the entire room turned to look at him. After a second, he straightened up and looked around.   
"Uh, it must just be this headache I have... it got intense for a second," he tentatively explained to the concerned Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, knew something was wrong. This had happened before, Harry's scar hurting. It did not mean good news. The three of them waited for everyone to leave the commons room, and only then were they ready to start their conversation about Harry's scar. Unfortunately, just as they started to talk, Professor McGonagall came into the room.   
"Out, out, out! You three need your rest for classes. They do start tomorrow you know! Go on up to your dormatories!"   
The three exchanged looks and went upstairs. Ron wanted to ask Harry the questions that were swimming around in his head, but he knew better around Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They both settled in for a sleepless night.   
  
***   
  
The next day, Harry tried to keep his scar out of his mind by busing himself with his new classes. Everything went along great in Transfiguration, Astronomy, and even Potions class. But something strange happened in Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"Aw' right then! You fifth years have seen enough of the tamer animals. I reckon 's'time for you to see some o' the bigger buggers. Come on, we're goin' to the Enchanted Forest to see ourselves a glimpse of a hertromous," said Hagrid as everyone arrived at his hut.   
  
"A what?" asked Ron.   
  
"A hertromous. It's part wolf, part snake, and part spider. Evil things, theys is but their scales make a great potion and the fur's great for camping-you'll never get cold. I haven't seen one for years, but me friends in the forest claim they've seen one a few days ago. Now, stay in groups of three, and when you've seen one, send up green sparks with your wand. And 'ere," he passed out bags full of salt and garlic, "this'll protect you in case I can't get there soon enough. So, we're off!"   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off together into the woods. 


End file.
